Noname drabbles
by NotYoloEnough4
Summary: Random drabbles without using names. From basically everywhere.
1. Summary

And now I'm going to write something that might not be so interesting to read, but it's really fun to do.

These are a bunch of short drabbles where I'm not using **a single** name so it's up to you to guess what anime/cartoon/book/movie/real life celebrity are they about. Some can also be applied to more than one situation.

Most of them are about pairings & love stuff. Might be a lotof BL in them. I like that kind of stuff.

I'm also planning to have sexual themes, no hentai, though.

I'll always leave you three hints to guess who the characters are, but I'll leave the rest to your fantasy.

Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Updated: 2012/12/26

A small note from the author: there are 11 chapters at the moment and still, only one (!) holds real sexual meaning. Some are misunderstandable, though, I realized it when I went through them again.

One more thing: I won't beg for reviews; I'll keep on writing my thingys even if you actually tell me they're trash. But there are two reasons which would make it nice if had some RVs: first, I want my grammar errors to be corrected by some native english speaker, second, I'd like to hear your preferences (in private messagge of course) about what pairing would you like me to put in here. I'm good at changing perspectives, I can even write OOC for you, if you want.

And here I am... I just begged for reviews.

So, don't feedback if you don't want to. Your choice.

I'll keep my eyes on you

~NYE

* * *

Updated: 2012/12/27

I decided to change the rating to ,,T'' after the braindead thing I wrote yesterday night.

I wonder why I won't sleep. Maybe I enjoy writing my silly little things this much.

Still watching you

~NYE


	2. CHILD

Hints:

-The narrator is a girl with red hair

-This is not an anime

-The dad of the one she's talking about is a really bad guy

* * *

1.

I can't decide what he is.  
He might be an enemy. he might be a friend.  
Or he might be just a spoiled kid.  
Yes, the last one is the most probable.  
He was a monster, a beast, someone who would hurt me without regrets, someone who enjoyed his brute strenght and showing it off to look badass. I knew he lusted for me but those were not feelings. I doubt he knows what a feeling actually is. He is ugly and impolite. He is barbarian.  
And still, still I can feel that tiny hint of pity for him.  
I wonder what he would've been if he grew up somewhere else.  
They say life has two aspects: the good and bright side and the dark and gloomy side. To grow up, you have to see both. Most of times people remain children because they only experience the good side. It was the opposite for him. He hadn't seen anything but darkness and pain.  
And this explains what he truly is.  
A child.


	3. OBSTACLE

Hints:

-This is official BL

-The one who talks has red eyes

-If you didn't guess from the first and the second hint, you don't watch yaoi

* * *

2.

You are turning me away, huh? You wanna get rid of me.  
I tell you now: you won't, my dearest. I'm stubborn. And I love you.  
Yeah, I know, he's a good friend, you knew him for sooo long, he's such a whatsoever... I don't give a damn.  
I think I'm better.  
No, I'm sure I'm better.  
And he's not a person. He's just an obstacle, an object without feelings.  
He doesn't even mind you at all, the only thing he cares about are his duties he choose for himself.  
He's selfish.  
Well, I'm not, my stupid little love. I did everything for you. I'm here because of you. I hate him because of you. I'm doing things you don't want me to, but it's still because of you so I don't care.


	4. STUPID

Hints:

-These are real people

-Obviously includes BL

-This thing actually happened

* * *

3.

How stupid can someone be?  
It's hard to reach your level, must be said.  
You were the one who decided to be with him instead of me, so it's your fault.  
How else could I take revenge than seducing him and see your reaction?  
No, it's not irrational. It's the two-flies-at-once method. And I thought you would realize, at least, that raping someone is not a form of sweet love towards him. But you didn't. Don't blame me for you being stupid.  
Stop telling me you can't comprehend my logic. It's rahter simple. If this is the only way to part the two of you I will do it. If the next thing to do is to kill him, I'll do it gladly. I don't care about him or the rest of the world. I do what I want.  
And you too.


	5. THIRSTY

Hints:

-This is an anime

-It's easy to figure out from what Misterious Person no. 2 says

-Nice chapter number!

* * *

4.

You look at me and ask me if i'm all right.  
Liar, that's not what you want to know. You don't want to hear ,,yes'' or ,,no''. You want to see me weep. Maybe because you think I'll cuddle into your chest? You think I won't even recognize you after all the brainwash you did to me? True, my perception blurred since all this happened. I can't feel things properly.  
Even if I do, I don't tell those feelings apart. I want to be numb, but I can't help but cry like an idiot.  
You got what you wanted, are you happy now?  
No, you're not. I forgot: you never are.  
Maybe you can hear all this; my thoughts. I feel your eyes piercing through my mind, it's almost painful.  
You can see everything.  
Yet, you can't. Simply because I'm not sure about any of these feelings.  
Now you ask me what's wrong with me.  
Like you didn't know, like it wasn't you the one who did all this to me.  
You said I musn't speak when there's no need; you do the same and you don't usually get into trouble.  
,,You can speak now if you want. Tell me what bothers you. I won't pay attention, at last.''  
I open my mouth but my throat is sealed. I can barely breathe.  
,,You're all red. There must be something in the air over there that we lack.'' You state this like you weren't talking to me, like I was just some kind of animal in your tiny little cage.  
,,I'm just thirsty... a bit. Could you please bring me some water? I can wait if you have else to do right now...''  
,,The only 'else' I could do is to fullfill your wishes, so you'll get your water. I thought you needed something else from me. I'm surprised, though. You just said you weren't thirsty. I wonder why are you trying to make things worse for the both of us.'' And there you leave me here.  
You're a great liar, you know, right?  
You just said you were surprised, when you planned everything out.


	6. TOUCH

Hints:

-The narrator is the same as chapter 4

-This is a pairing I don't really like (this can explain the lenght compared to the drabble before ˇ-˘)

-That was actually _his _body

* * *

5.

It wasn't you and I knew from the first.  
By the tender way you looked at me, by those fingers running through my jawline... Those were your fingers, your eyes looking at me eagerly, your hair, your face, your body; but it wasn't you.  
I knew because of the obvious fact that you weren't interested in me that way and you'd never going to be. I should've given up a long time ago, but I guess I'm not strong enough to do it.  
Because I cherish and worship you. If I'd have to lose my current image of you, I'd lose my idol and slowly my mind.  
You talked to me like you didn't think I was just a little idiot you pity.  
It was like you didn't know me. And I was scared.  
And even though I felt my body tremble at your touch and my hear beat faster in that moment, I knew it was an illusion. You filled up my heart completely and then left it there with an emptiness even huger than before.  
But I could never hate you.


	7. FORCING

Hints:

-The pairing is the same as 4

-I'm really stuck on them

-I know these are not hints but you don't even need more, it's rather obvious who i'm talking about

* * *

6.

I can't breathe... I'm going to die, very slow or very fast.  
Slow if you turn away from me now and leave me with those calm footsteps of yours.  
I'll be poisoned by this one touch and die because I couldn't have more.  
Fast if you keep your hand over here.  
I'll suffocate from the overflowing feelings.  
You're killing me and yet I find pleasure in it.  
But I'm afraid. Afraid that this touch is the same as the last one I got from someone else and will vanish very shortly.  
My mind tells me to listen to your words instead of your eyes and your actions.  
But it's still two against one and it's still heart against brain.  
I can't help but listen to my heart.  
So I don't pull away. You must wonder why I don't.  
I'm forcing you to think of me, I'm forcing you to have an opinion on me, I'm forcing you to love me, even though I know you can't.  
You can't turn me away with your words, you're a liar, I won't believe you. Everything you say is just a lie.  
Because if you really wanted to kill me you'd do it already.  
Because if you really didn't care about me you wouldn't have spent more time with me than you had to.  
Because if you really couldn't feel anything you wouldn't try to.


	8. TOPPING

Hints:

-Yes. I mean 'topping' in a sexual way

-BL, as it's stated in the story

-We're having a _beautiful _day...

* * *

7.

Sorry, but you're definitely not topping. I don't care how much you beg me, it's just out of concern.  
I know you like being bossy and maybe others let you do this, but you're not topping over me, it's a clear and loud NO.  
Yeah, you can blatter about ,,me not loving you'' and ,,my goddamn stubbornness''.  
You. Are. Not. Topping.  
I will never ever throw away my pride like that, sorry. I'm a man, dammit. I know you're a man as well, but it's different. There's no way we can switch roles.  
Stop teasing me, it won't help.  
And don't tell me I'm not making sacrifices for you. I've thrown away my whole goddamn straightness, for god's sake! Don't expect me to act like a girl, on top of it. We'll end up being lesbian.  
Stop laughing! I'm not stupid! It was just an... example, you see. You look and act like a girl so it's natural to think you actually are one.  
I know you're not a girl, I might be the only one who do-  
Stop throwing objects at me, this won't help the situ- Ouch!  
Fighting won't make you manlier, Miss...- Ow!


	9. CONFUSING

Hints:

-This is an anime again, the same from before

-BL

-The narrator can be nicknamed _Kitsune_

* * *

8.

He's a strange man... After all this time, i'm still unable to figure him out.  
He says something and he does something else. Then he says he never intended to do the first thing and that he planned the second thing all along.  
It's confusing.  
He says he loves me and then he uses me. And after using me he shows me he actually loved me and repeats the whole thing.  
He lies to me exactly as many times as he tells me the truth. Our love is like a phoenix which reborns after being reduced to dust. It dies a hundred times but it's timeless and eternal.  
So I must cling onto him, I must take his stress away, I must make love to him (let him make love to me), I must make him believe he loves me.  
Who knows, maybe he already does.  
I can't figure him out.


	10. TRUST

Hints:

-This is... I'm not sure it can be categorized as an anime, it's similar, though

-The speaker has a really cool scar

-The pairing's obviousness hits the 'Almost canon' level but it's spoiled right one episode after its most beautiful moment

* * *

9.

Please tell me what to do.  
You always understand everyone and give them good advices.  
How can I understand you?  
You always heal others' wounds and you never cause them.  
How can I heal you?  
You always love every tiny bit of happiness in your life.  
How can I love you?  
I call out your name but there's no answer. I can't make any connection with you. I understand if you can't trust me but please, give me another chance! How many times do I have to save your life to prove my loyalty? I'll swallow my pride to make you trust me. One smile is enough. Even one look is.  
Will I have to throw away even more?  
Will I have to make you the only reason of my own life?  
Or will I have to die so you can cry over my bloody corpse?


	11. HERO

Hints:

-This is no anime, a cartoon, instead

-It's based on a computer game, but they also turned it into a show

-It's french

* * *

10.

Damn you, you stupid jerk! Damn you and your acting though!  
Laying on the ground, dying, you use your last breath to say your idiotic things once again.  
You're a hero, but are you glad if you make me cry like this?  
Does it make you stronger in the last seconds of your life?  
I love you. You insisted so much to achieve this and now you're throwing my love away. Once you got it, you don't need it anymore.  
You're dying with a smile on your face, pretending to be glad about your death...  
You can't be! You hurt me, can't you see it?!  
You jerk. I love you.


	12. RESPONSIBILITY

Hints:

-This is another cartoon (a dumb one, actually, I just totally love this character)

-The narrator is going to use a love potion

-She has powers in connection with light

* * *

11.

I'm hiding here; I hope you won't notice me and ruin the whole thing. This is just too much fun to be spoiled.  
Yes, I'm doing something extremely nasty and mean. Since jealousy is controlling my mind, I don't have time to care about the moral of the story. I'm the real bad one here, huh? The stupid bitch who deserves punishment.  
You know what?  
I don't care. Seeing you with me instead of her and seeing her stupid little heart break is worhty of it.  
I exactly know this won't last long; that pathetic little girl will find a way to resolve everything for sure but I'm able to enjoy it while it lasts and that's the only important thing for me.  
Don't get me wrong: I'm not doing this because I want to hurt her. If that was my goal, I'd easily humiliate her with my power, a thing which can be achieved only by passing her by as I already experienced. I'm doing it because I love you.  
I know it's hard to believe that an evil person like me can actually hold those feelings, but I can't deny my hurting chest and my eyes filling with tears every evening when no one can see me anymore.  
I will pay for this sin. Let it be, then. I'm taking the responsibility.


	13. PROTECT

Hints:

-This is still _that certain _anime from 4, 5, 6 etc.

_-_The lucky narrator is geting involved with the third person so far

-The episode where this happened had been aired a long-long time ago

* * *

12.

This is kind of silly, isn't it? I thought I was strong enough to protect myself. The others thought you were too weak to protect others.

And, in that moment, we realized the opposite. But it's quite logical, right? I'm the girl and you're the guy. I'm the weak and you're the strong. As you stood before me to protect me, you really looked like a knight, you know. Like the ones from old times.

But still, it's bittersweet. I want to be strong, too. I want to protect both girls and guys. And I want to heal both good and bad. I want to be useful. I want to be strong willed.

I liked standing behind you, though. I hope it made you feel strong.


	14. WILD

Hints:

-Same anime

-The narrator is the main character of the series

-BL

* * *

13.

I know it damn much. I'll never be able to deal with your wildness. The way you break in and toss me rumorously on the bed with that damn grin on your face... It's amusing for you but it's annoying for me.

You begin to strip me carelessly; you don't even mind if you rip my clothes apart (,,you'll buy new ones, bitch!''). I like how you lust for me, however, these habits of yours are quite irritating. After getting me naked, you proceed the same way on yourself (but you don't harm your stuff of course, duh!). I see your erection and I'm pretty freakin' scared. You'll actually stick that thing into me.

Then I look at myself and I notice I'm starting to get excited. It's not so mighty as the thing I saw before and this makes me particulary mad. You'll take me whatever my size is, as long as I have one. I'd never notice this preference of yours if I hadn't experienced it personally.

And you start to kiss me, but there's nothing such as love or passion in that kiss; it's just lust and desire, overtaking your sick mind and affecting mine too. What comes after is just the consequence of this.


	15. DYING

Hints:

-I hate canon

-I already had them somewhere else

-The chick should hurry up and do something quickly, or else they both end up burned into ashes

* * *

14.

You're laying there, your voice is fading.

You're thanking me. I can't help but start crying but I feel like an useless idiot who only causes trouble. Who knows, maybe I really am useless. After all you did this to protect me, even if I'm not supposed to mean anything for you.

Why should you care about me when you have someone so much better? She's truly a nice girl. She has a certain fragile beauty, I must admit. I'm an outgoing person so I'm able to see more in her than the boring person they think she is. You know her since you were children so I'm not surprised if you love her more than anything. After all she stood by you even when you were in serious trouble. Well, I tried to do the same, but you rejected my help.

And we are so much different in many things. Everyone keeps on going with the 'opposites attract' thing but we are just _way too different_. Can you name more than three things we agree on? I even treated you bad and you already betrayed me once. We are continuous bothers for each other and we only pretend to get along so that we don't put more pressure on everyone else.

So why the hell did you just do that? Why are you hopelessly trying to prove yourself to me? The world needs you; why should you risk your life for someone as meaningless as me?

I don't know if I should speak to you now. I'm not sure about what to say. You're confusing my senses and I'm starting to feel something I shouldn't. I may tell you when this whole thing is over.

Then I decide not to.


	16. SLEEPING

Hints:

-Them again... I can't get enough...

-It's so freakin' obvious

-Same as no. 4 (lol)

[This is pretty damn long! Is 547 words still considered a drabble? I like this pairing so much, I love chewing on them for long, omnomnom. The end has some hints of OOCness. I'll end up writing AU *sobs]

* * *

15.

I enter. She's lying there. I wonder why she sleeps on the sofa when she's got a bed. Nevermind. I was prepared for this; I know she gets in that mood sometimes; that she doesn't want to sleep on the bed. It reminds her of something, I wonder what. Sometimes I think about asking her this sort of things but I can't bring myself to do it.

She's emitting those sounds, I guess they're called 'snoring'. Another wonder of the human body. I learned all of this; it's an activity which happens while they sleep, caused by the relaxation of the throat muscles. Her hair is long, I can't understand why is it so important to have it; seems an useless body part for me. Maybe she likes bringing that silky material everywhere on her head. Maybe it holds memories, like most of things she likes. She truly lives in the past; wish I could to that too, but I don't even have one. Past, I mean. I've seen many physiques here already, her seems decent compared to them, even thought it's unbalanced at some parts. That dress fits her well, though.

Her eyes are closed now but I know the color. I saw them many times. They're some kind of greyish silver. Humans keep their eyes closed while sleeping. That's why I don't do that sort of thing; not watching could be lethal to me since it's one of the few useful things I can do.

By not being aware she's letting her guard down. At this point I could do whatever I want. I could catch her by surprise, I could kill her before she has enough time to scream. But I won't. First reason: I'm not allowed to do it. Second reason: I don't kill without reasons.

Though, her soft skin would look nice with a bright red horizontal cut. It's just beauty, what I'm talking about. It's still no reason to kill someone.

Suddenly, she turns around while softly moaning. I wonder if she noticed I was kneeling beside the couch. She talks gibberish, I also know about this phenomenon. She's in the RAM state at the moment, she's _dreaming_, if you prefer. But there's one name that makes sense in that mess.

It sounds familiar, like I already heard it somewhere. I don't know if I should bother to ask her who is that. Her personal business doesn't concern me. But she keeps on calling that name like some kind of mantra, that may ruin her mood... I have to keep her healthy. I can't bring myself to act like I was worried, but I'll mention it somehow, I think.

,,Who is that?'' I ask. As expected. She doesn't answer. She won't notice anything I do.

So I lift my hand to reach the skin of her face. If I didn't know what she is, I would say she's really well-built. Like a complex machine. And I can't figure out how it works. I slowly keep on moving my hand closer and closer. I have no strength to look at what I'm doing, it's pathetic. I'm _not seeing_. I'll go crazy.

My fingers finally reach the texture of her cheek. I finally dare to look. I pull back.

Her eyes are open.


End file.
